The present invention relates to magnetic tape cassettes, which provide a convenient, compact and re-usable medium for the recording of information, particularly music. While possessing these desirable qualities, the cassette suffers from a major disadvantage in that substantial rewinding may be necessary to locate the required information. The complete re-winding of a standard cassette to permit replaying of an entire track can occupy a period in the order of one minute during which the cassette player is wholly occupied with the re-winding procedure.
This problem is considerably enlarged in the case of cassette players which, for reasons of economy, do not incorporate a re-wind function. Such items include low-cost cassette players intended for automotive use where the user is compelled to play an entire track before the information reproduced at the commencement of the reverse track just completed can be again located.